Eerie
Lt. Commander Eerie is the Chief Security Officer on the USS Belfast BASIC STATS * Full Name: Eerie * Race: Brikar * Date of Birth: 236311.10 (assigned) * Place of Birth: Brikar Prime * Age: 28 * Gender:Male * Telepathic status: none WHEN YOU MET HIM, OR HOW TO RECOGNIZE HIM * Height: 6'4" * Weight: At least 625lbs * Hair Color: none * Length of Hair: none * Eye Color: Dark red * Skin Tone: Dark/olive complexion * Skin Texture:Very rough, like 80 grade sandpaper * Birthmarks, Scars:There is minor scar on middle of chest from the disruptor blast. * Build: Literally like a rock,very bulky and stocky, small head in appearance to rest of body, dense, with a extreme density. * Face: Like a rock, chiseled * Mouth: small, very thin lips * Arms: Muscular,a bit blockish, extremely dense * Legs: muscular, a bit blockish, extremely dense * Poses (Hands/Gestures, Feet/Legs, Torso/Head): 3 fingers on hands one of them functions like a thumb. * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Simple, he prefers simple jumpsuits probably owns only a couple of them, some what drab in color. Would prefer not to wear clothes, but doesn't want to scare anyone. * Shoes: More of boot to cover 2 large toes. * Voice: Stiff and formal and comes off very dry with little to no emotion, a deep voice. * Handedness: Bi-polar MANNERISMS * Quarters: He has allowed his mate, Scania 'Nia' Calderan to redecorate to a certain extent. The quarters is as home to Nia's feline, named 'Kitty'. * Favorite Room: Quarters, office, bridge. * Habits: He still keeps to himself for the most part, usually takes most meals by himself or with Nia. Eerie likes to take long walks in the holo-deck, or rock climbing, or listening to music. Tends to stay on duty when actually off. The Brikar officer spends little to no time socializing, but this has changed a bit recently, actually showing up in lounge once in a great while. But still prefers most activities on his own or the closest of friends. He tends to work off duty a lot, only engaging in a few recreations activity. He likes to check in on 'Bob' on a daily basis and feed him. * Mannerisms: Stiff and very formal particularly on duty or public functions, he will open up a bit more in private with his few friends, however not in public. He is a bit more open after his experience in Ravensville. He still speaks formally usually using titles in most answers. * Devotion: To duty and others * Hobbies and Pastimes: Reading and listening to Brikar music, however likes Mozart, and other human classical music from which he was exposed to during his academy days. * Favorite foods/drinks: Strong Turkish coffee, Tranya, Starfleet ration bars. * Not favorite species: Klingons in general but has made some notable exceptions. Zakdornians, doesn't trust any of them. * Temperament: He remains remote and aloof to most, but makes very strong friendships with a very few, remains very withdraw in most non-duty functions. But now will attend most functions as part of being a senior officer, as required. Loyalty is a given to any Starfleet personnel. * Mental problems (complexes and phobias): none, but doesn't like small confined areas. He does not like EVA suits. * Physical Limitations: Due to his bulk, size small places can be a problem. He does not like cold places and does not swim like all Brikar. Most Brikar do not readily sit down, and Eerie prefers not to as well, but will do so if needed. Eerie due to the low gravity of his home world, he wears a tiny anti grav unit usually on the left leg, under his uniform. Without this is would be basically immobile, or severely limited in is mobility. PERSONALITY Personalityedit To the casual observer he is very formal, and almost in-penetrable both is personality and physically. He is all business on duty, and avoids anyplace social activity off duty unless usually required to do so. He will open up some to a few friends, and almost completely to only a few very trusted friends. He finds humor a difficult concept, and will try it on occasion however. He is the perfect straight man for most amusing situations, not that he tries. He is a watcher/observer of humanoid behaviors. With his recent experience with Ravensville, and taking on a human character for 5 weeks, there have been some cracks in his extremely formal facade after living as Mark 'Eerie' Swift. He rarely voices his views in public, to question a superior officer is just not done. He is generally quiet, and usually won't speak much, but is gradually getting better at it. He is still working on getting a promotion to full Commander. He knows it will be a difficult task, but he is determined to be a Starfleet Captain someday. He follows the Brikar motto of 'Duty, Loyalty and Honor' to heart.' Duty to the Federation, Loyalty to Captain, and Honor to himself and others.' He has a problem with those values conflict with each other from time to time to time particularly when Duty and Loyalty seem to clash. Personality type as measured at the academy(briggs myers) - ISTJ Introvert(44%) Sensing(12%) Thinking(81%) Judging(67%) Hobbies and Pastimes * 3-D chess, personal combat training, long hikes, quiet time and rock climbing, and enjoys listening to classical music. Spending time with his mate, Scania Calderan. Likes and Dislikes * Likes : Mozart, Brikar cookies, and most types of food, Dislikes: sickbay, small confined areas, and endless small talk. Ambitions and Goals * He would some day like to have a command position in Starfleet. Period. * He has met one of this goals becoming a Senior officer aboard the USS Avandar. Now with move to the Victory He has achieved his goal of reaching command rank. As first officer he is enjoying this time, but would someday in the distant future to move up to full Commander and get a chance to command a ship of his own. Personal Achievements and Disappointments * Was unable to find any real friends in the academy, but likes the formal service and the order of it. He is at home in Starfleet and is planning on being a career officer. He was dishearten with the death of a former close friend . While he accepts the perils of the service, he felt that he should of been a better friend with her, and not let the 'Eden' experience color his judgement. He was sorry to see another of his friends transfer to another ship and now leave the service. He misses his good friends on the Avandar, most notably his former girlfriend . Recently he was passed over for acting First Officer. Instead of a senior line officer receiving the position it went to a junior officer. This has started to cause him to doubt his career path. He has put this disappointment aside for the time being and is again focused on being the best officer on the ship. * Eerie was happy to find a home in Star Fleet. He was respected by the crew of the Avandar and with the transfer to the USS Vigilant he is feeling his at home again. Not like the first day that he stepped on the deck of the Aurora. However, he is a senior officer and first officer he has come into his own. He is well respected by his crew-mates, and is now a regular on away missions. He is now a member of a family on Brikar Prime, with the death of his mentor, Tredd he was given a death declaration that he be accepted into that family formally. This opens up a wide range of possibilities for Eerie, but he had staked his life with Starfleet. He is very happy in the now long term relationship with his live in mate, Scania or Nia. FRIENDS AND FAMILY Scania 'Nia' Calderan * Scania Calderan Eerie met Scania or Nia on the USS Vigilant. During the first away mission together she ripped Eerie's EV suit by accident. Causing him to get a virus were he reacted badly, which he had to be confined to sickbay. Eerie however, did not hold any grudge and the met again during an holodeck program. They had a nice time and went for coffee afterwards. Eerie liked her quiet nature, and afterwards she came into a secured holoprogram, they had a romantic evening together. This was his first romantic relationship on the Vigilant, and is a bit more assured of himself, after dating a crewmate on the Avandar. During the past couple of months she has moved into his quarters on a permanent basis. After the 'Ravenville' mission, she decided to take an LOA, and has decided to stay with Eerie. Their relationship has continue to grow and Eerie now dates her openly. They have considered a bonding, but have decided to stay with their current arrangement for the time being. They are currently engaged, but no plans for bonding has been set. * Tredd Eerie was raised by Security Detachment 534 on Brikar Prime. He considers Supervisor Tredd as a mentor and had regular contact with him via subspace. Tredd raised him almost like a son, during that time he was never formally adapted. The relationship is almost a father and son. Eerie has learned more and more about Tredd's past as he progressed in Starfleet. With Tredd's death he had formally been accepted into his family. Eerie is learning that he now had a more proactive role in the family hierarchy. Eerie now uses Tredd's hand picked successor from time to time to deal with some intelligence gathering. PERSONAL HISTORY Eerie grew up on his home planet of Brikar and was raised by Security detachment 534. He spent his youth till college with the entire detachment(5 Brikar officers) but primarily by Supervisor Tredd. From the ages of 2 to 7 he was enrolled in basic training course for all Brikar children. Entered public school, and played several sports one of them being Gguess. He also enjoys history and then applied for Starfleet after a Federation visit to his school(college level) while he was a teenager. He has a college degree equivalent in intergalactic trade. PROFESSIONAL HISTORY Eerie is for lack of a better term, he seems unremarkable and prefers it that way. He is not all out going. Prefers to be by himself, having but a few close friends and he would do almost anything for them. He was told by his last counselor at the academy that despite his nature, he will have to open up more, to really be successful in Federation service. This was echoed by the counselor on the Avandar. He is fluent in several languages, of course his home language, and Federation Standard. He does have a working knowledge of Klingon from his studies in post school on Brikar Prime. He finished slightly above about middle of his graduating class at the academy, while receiving no demerits, he received no honors at the academy. Like his person his is rock solid, nothing flashy, but steady. Does not engage much in small talk, his social skills are very lacking, but pay attention when he does talk. Likes 3-D chess as well as most tactical problem games. * Date Graduated from Academy: 238803.20 * Current Rank: Lieutenant Commander * Past Assignments: USS Aurora, USS Avandar, USS Vigilant, USS Victory * Current Assignment: USS Gorkon * Duty Post: Chief of Tactical and Security WHERE TO FIND HIM * Eerie can be found on the bridge for the most part or in the first officer's office. He is currently working the Alpha Shift on the bridge. Eerie only real draw back to first officer is that he is required to sit. He will do this for a while before he needs to get up and at least pace around the bridge. He has tried to make a point to be a bit more accessible as first officer, however social activities he is still not too at ease. * He does spend a lot of his off time at First officer duties aboard the ship. He likes to check in with the pet 'Bob' which is in a animal shelter. He now has a cat which is more suited to the smaller ship. Eerie is loyal to his friends, and expects from same from them. Eerie has been known to spend shift after shift on the bridge during critical times, he can literally stay on his feet for days at a time, if need be. TOUR OF DUTY POSTINGS USS Aurora Ensign Eerie was first assigned to the USS Aurora, directly out of the Academy. In the middle of the first mission he was forced to take one of his 5-7 year hibernation cycles that took him two weeks to complete. However, he did participate in the mission successfully. When the ship's CO was promoted from Commander to Captain the ship was mothballed and been promoted to Lt. jg. The crew was transferred to the USS Avandar. He was again stationed in the Tactical department. Eerie enjoyed his time on the Aurora, as his first duty position out of the Academy. He participated in his first brief away mission near the end of his tour of duty on the USS Aurora. USS Avandar Aboard the USS Avandar he rose to the rank of Lt. Commander and took on the role of Chief of Tactical and Security. He underwent the particularly difficult 'Eden' mission and the death of a close friend. He grew in confidence and started to form relationships with the crew. He started to date for the first time, and really started to interact with the rest of the crew on a more of a social level. His transfer was a bit of shock to him, he really liked the crew. USS Vigilant Eerie was transferred to the USS Vigilant, were he took the now customary role of Chief Tactical and Security officer. He got to meet a whole group of new officers, and it took him a while to fit in, as much as he could. He had made friends with a few notable people, and he likes his new commander Officer Fleet Captain Diego Herrera. Eerie had performed well in his missions on the Vigilant participating in a a lot of away missions and sometimes leading a team. He now enjoys having is own cabin, and spends a good deal of off time, with his mate. Nia, and he usually stops in to see 'Bob' daily on the holodeck. After the 'Ravensville' experience Eerie has had a lot of changes in his life. Most of the good or at least he thinks they will be at some point. During the mission he was transformed or experienced the life as Mark 'Eerie' Swift which he was the Police Captain of a small mid-west town in 2013 AD, old Earth calendar. Thus in human form, which all of the emotions and knowledge of that person. This has lead to emotional changes to Eerie. Which he is still dealing. He has most of the experiences now of the character or human which he lived as a human for 5 weeks. Of course, it was just an experiment by aliens who wanted to know more about the Federation. This has lead to a serious reexamination of himself. Along with Nia's decision to take a LOA, she is spending a lot of time with Eerie, as she has no current duties aboard ship, but has been allowed to stay on as a civilian. He had found himself making odd remarks, and exhibiting strange 'un-Brikar like' activities from time to time. During his duty period they are easier for him to control, but they still peek out from time to time. Recently he further cemented his relationship with Scania 'Nia' Calderan. For all practical matters they are bonded. While nothing exists formally, the relationship has continue to blossom. Recently Nia has been promoted to Lt. Cmdr, and has transferred. They still keep in regular contact with each other. USS Vigilant-A Eerie was transferred with the rest of the crew to the Vigilant. Their first mission was a first contact were the local wildlife population took expectation to the the survey by the crew and they were told not to return to the planet. After a two week shore leave on DS6, were Eerie spent practically the entire leave on the ship, the were sent into Romulan space to investigate an apparent attack on a research station with federation technology. It was later revealed that the Romualans were working on phased cloaked technology that Andorians ships had raided the station. The Vigilant-A fended of an attack of three Andorians ships. USS Victory After the transfer of Fleet Captain Herrera, a large number of the crew were reassigned. For Eerie it was back to a Intrepid class starship, the USS Victory. However, this time as first officer. For the only time in his career he is out of his gold uniform and now in command red. Eerie has now feeling good about his role as first office. He has a lot of missions completed and is at ease with his position. He still misses tactical and security, but the only problem is still spending time in the first officers chair. He has gotten quite at ease with the role of first officer, and has watched as Nugra got promoted to his post captain rank. It did give him a bit thought about moving forward to his next step in Starfleet. He has privately admitted that if first officer is the top he achieves it has been a good ride and would be happy to stay in the role for a long as possible. However, he still dreams of command some day. Eerie is still processing the alternate personality from the "Ravenville" mission. He is trying to 'blend' the other personality with his as he has found that fighting it for almost a year has been fruitless. It will be process and hopefully at some point he can take the better aspects of the other personality. USS Gorkon Eerie has just been assigned to the USS Gorkon. Category:Characters Category:USS Belfast Category:USS Belfast Characters Category:Security Officers